In the present processing of mail pieces, such as flats, envelopes and packages, facer canceller machines are designed to take specific size items. Automatic facer cancellers are available for cancelling letters and facer canceller tables are used to cancel flats manually. A letter generally has a width of 3 to 6.12 inches and a length of 41/4 to 11.5 inches whereas a flat will generally have a width between 6.12 and 15 inches and a length between 11.5 and 15 inches. Presently the segregation of mail pieces is carried out by hand, the operator placing the letters into a facer canceller and flats onto a facer canceller table. It obviously would be desirable to be able to provide a system that would be able to segregate letters and flats as well as other sized documents.